


My Own Responsibility

by roguedragon17



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguedragon17/pseuds/roguedragon17
Summary: After a traveling around Thedas Alessia Cousland returns to Ferelden. She moves to Denerim to start a life of her own. She struggles learning how to live on her own. At the moment she is only looking to try and figure out how to make this new life work with her friends. Of course, it doesn't go as she planned.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Cousland (Dragon Age), Morrigan/Male Surana





	1. First Meeting of Many

The little cafe bustled with business. People rushing out with fresh brewed cups of coffee, others waiting patiently for their cup. Alessia sat people watching, slowly sipping the black coffee that they had brought her. 

When Zevran had mentioned that they meet in one of his favorite shops Alessia never thought it would be such a busy place. She was certain he wanted to meet here because all of the staff seemed to be at least slightly attractive as well as slightly nice. They were a little chipper for Alessia’s tastes. 

“Well, hello there beautiful, going anywhere after this?” Zevran asked in a flirtatious voice. 

“I am hoping to go back to my house after this,” Alessia retorted. 

“Oh, is that an invitation?” 

“I don’t know, are you going to buy me another cup of coffee? I drank my entire cup waiting for your slow ass.” 

“But, you must admit it is a fine ass.” 

“You… You have me there,” Alessia smiled and gave a small chuckle. 

“Really though, is that an invitation back to your place?” 

“Sure, you can help me unpack boxes.” 

Zevran gave a look of disgust. He opened his mouth to speak before he was cut off by a blonde woman that came to take his order. Without missing a beat, he started in on the sweet talk. Alessia found it very interesting how Zev could always sweet talk his way into something. Whether it be a discount or anyone's bed. The blonde woman let out a small laugh giving him a slap on the shoulder, finally leaving the two of them alone. 

“So, how was your trip back home?” Alessia asked. 

“Ferelden is nice… But, I did is the wonders of Antivia. Especially the smell of leather. But, you don’t want to hear about my days in Antivia. Do you, my dear Lessi?” 

“It is pronounced Lee-See. Four years and you still can’t get it right? I am personally offended Zev. ” 

“Oh, my darling it isn’t my fault that you have such a hard nickname now is it? Anyway, how was your trip around Thedas?” 

“Same thing, different country,” Alessia Scoffed. “I will admit, I missed Ferelden. But, you said you had some very interesting information for me… My trip can wait… Tell me what has been going on!” 

By Alessia’s request Zevran started on about all of the interesting things that she had missed in the last year. He spun an interesting tale about a man being lit on fire near Lake Calenhad, A small riot in the Denerim Alienage, he even had a story about how Merithallis had almost gotten himself fired off of the show he was working on. 

Alessia was paying attention hanging on to his every word. Adding quips about how a specific person was being stupid, or how there most have been an easier way to do something. Zev continued to speak as Alessia turned to wave down a waiter to bring some more coffee. While waiting for the waitress she caught a glimpse of a man. Seeing him made him stop in her tracks. And a first look she thought she had seen Prince Cailan. On closer inspection she realized that she was very wrong. While the man she was looking at did have a slight resemblance to Cailan it was only if you were to look rather hard. 

“Hello, Lessi,” Zevran waved a hand in front of Alessia’s face. “Did you space out there? What are you looking at?” 

“I thought I saw the Prince, but it is not him. I must have been gone for too long, I can’t even seem to remember what the prince looks like,” Alessia said with a small chuckle. 

“Are you talking about the fellow at the counter?” 

“Is it that obvious.” 

“Darling, you were, how to put it, gawking?” Zevran quipped, “ but I do know that fellow.” 

Alessia scoffed, “I wasn’t gawking.” Alessia turned her attention back to the man standing at the counter. He was smiling while talking to the girl working at the counter. “Anyway, sorry, you were saying something about Mari?” 

“Yes, but we can talk about it later. Do you want anymore coffee? Or would you rather I introduce you to the young man over there?” Zevran asked with a smirk on his face. 

“What, no! Why would I want you to do that?” 

Zevran shrugged and gave Alessia a small smirk before opening his mouth, “Hey Alistair!” Zevran shouted. 

The man at the counter turned quickly and looked back to the table they were sitting at. Zevran started waving him over as soon as their eyes locked together. With him fully turned towards them Alessia was able to get a better look at him. Alessia had to admit… he was attractive in a boyish way. He looked rather young. 

“Zevran, don’t make him come over here.” 

“To late.” 

Before Alessia could protest anymore the man, who Zevran had called Alistair began walking over to their table. Zevran turned and gave Alessia a sinister smile. Inturn Alessia glared back, refusing to let him get the upper hand in whatever it was that he was planning. He wouldn’t win this situation. No matter how hard he tried. 

“Yes?” 

“Alistair,” Zevran started, “I would like you to meet Alessia.” He stretched a hand out towards her. “Alessia, this is Alistair.” 

“Alessia, huh? That is an interesting name,” Alistair said extending his hand. “It is a pleasure to meet you. I think.” 

Alessia stared at his hand for a bit. “It is nice to meet you as well,” Alessia said curtly. The tone in her voice caused him to recoil his hand. 

“Alistair why don’t you have a seat. My friend Alessia here just moved to Denerim and doesn’t really know anything about this city.” 

Alessia scoffed, “that isn’t true. I have been to Denerim many times in my life.” Alessia looked over at Zevran with an all smug look. 

“Listen, Zev, I don’t want to intrude on your meeting with your friend,” Alistair added quickly. 

“Thank you,” 

“Nonsense! Alistair, I have to run to make a call really quick, do you mind keeping Alessia company for me?” 

“Well... actually…” Alistair began to spit out. 

“Perfect thank you!” Zevran started walking away. 

“Zev, wait! What the fuck!” Alessia shouted after him. Once Zevran had exited the small shop, Alessia looked down at the cup that she had on the table. _Damnit, what the fuck was he thinking!? _Alessia thought.__

__“I can’t believe him! You know what, actually I can...” She turned to look at Alistair. He was standing there looking just as confused as Alessia was at the moment._ _

__After a moment Alistair sat down across from her. They sat there is silence for a little while._ _

__“Wait, what did you mean that Alessia was an interesting name?”_ _

__Alistair gave a small chuckle. He had no idea how he was going to explain his way out of this one._ _


	2. Home

Alessia stood in her living room, recently empty boxes stacked against the far wall. The lower floor of the house was finally unpacked and the only thing she had to worry about was the upstairs. She was dreading working her way up there. 

When she had bought this house people had warned her moving would be a pain, but they never gave her any warning about the pain that was buying things for the house. Just in the last few days she had spent a few hundred Sovereigns just getting new furniture. 

Alessia flopped down onto the couch next to Alexander. He woke up but chose to ignore the sudden addition of weight. 

“You know, this would be a lot easier if Zev didn’t just ditch me at the coffee shop,” Alessia sighed. 

Eventually, she made her way upstairs. The walls in the upper hallways were still bare, making it feel uncomfortable and as unhomey as possible. She knew that eventually it wouldn’t feel that way. It would take time, and energy but… at the moment Alessia didn’t have the energy to even try. 

She tried pushing the idea of working on the hallways, instead trying to focus on the fact that she needed to finish unpacking all of her clothes. Ever since the beginning of this week, she had been putting it off. Instead unpacking the entire downstairs and ignoring the whole idea that clothes, can not in fact put themselves away. 

The next hour took was nothing but cursing and throwing clothes around. The only good thing about going through all of these clothes and shoes is that Alessia finally found the energy to get rid of a bunch of stuff that she had either never worn. It felt liberating getting rid of all of this extra stuff. She didn’t know if people would actually buy it, but she wanted to give them an option. It was better for people to have it if they are going to use it, instead of her hoarding it and letting them all but rott. 

Alessia had gotten into a zone after realizing putting away all of the clothes wasn’t as hard as she figured it would be. It wasn’t until her phone started ringing that she noticed a few hours had passed. 

Quickly she searched for her phone, finally finding it under a pile of clothes that were meant to go to a thrift shop. 

“Hello?” 

“Hello!” A loud voice rang from the opposite end. 

“Hey, Meri, have I ever told you that you are a loud mouth?” 

“A few times,” Meri laughed, “But, that is not why I called.” 

“Obviously…” 

“You aren’t going to ask why I called?” 

“No, because you are going to tell me,” Alessia said curtly. 

“You are correct. I was wondering if you had a few hours free. I haven’t seen you in at least a year.” 

“No way, I wonder why? But I could, if you want to head grocery shopping with me.” 

“I could,” Meri said quickly. 

“Meet me in Thirty minutes?” 

“Deal, thirty minutes! I will see you then!” 

Before Alessia could say anything more he had hung up the phone. She turned to Alexander. “You know what Al? I never told him what grocery store to meet me at.” 

While the store was never mentioned. Somehow Mari knew what store to show up at. By the time Alessia had pulled up to store Meri was standing by the front door. She walked up to him without a second thought. 

They walked through the store together. At first in silence, given Meri had no idea what to talk about. Alessia didn’t mind the silence though, just the feeling of him by her side was enough to put her in a good mood. 

After a while Meri finally broke the silence, “It is good to have you back.” 

“We have barely spoken, are you sure you will say that when we have had a full conversation,” Alessia retorted. 

“You make a good point,” Meri laughed. “Did you get taller?” 

“No… you are still just short. How have you been? Zev had mentioned you finally got a part on a show.” 

“Yeah, it is a bit part.” 

“Isn’t it better than nothing.” 

“I guess.” 

“Alright,” Alessia said as she reached for a jug of milk, “what's eating you inside?” 

“That is such a gross way to put it.” 

“So?” 

“It sounds like I have a worm or something growing inside me,” Merithallis added quickly. 

“Considering Denerim’s water, I wouldn’t be surprised. But, I digress, what is wrong Meri?” 

“I just feel like Morrigan isn’t happy about it, you know?” 

“I don’t see what that has to do with anything. Morrigan will be Morrigan, she knew when you started dating that this is what you wanted to do with your life. Also, if she hasn’t said anything about it she probably doesn’t care,” Alessia said nonchalantly 

Mer just nodded in silence. There wasn’t much Alessia could add to the topic besides, “just go and talk to your girlfriend.” 

For awhile they wandered around the grocery store catching up on things that she had missed in the last year. Merithallis droned on about all of the things that he was able to do on the show, and of course, all of the things he couldn’t do. He beamed with excitement when talking about it. 

After an hour and a half Alessia finally made her way back home. Refusing to take more than one trip to bring in the groceries. When she reached the kitchen, she had realized her mistake. Her arms were sore and she could barely open any of the doors leading into the house. 

While Alessia began putting away the groceries, she bag to think about the situation that unfolded in the cafe. She was incredibly pissed that Zevran had just ran from there meeting. Sure, he did come back after twenty minutes, but by then the man, whom Zevran had called Alistair, had said an awkward goodbye and almost all but ran out the door. 

She would have to admit she had a bit of an attitude towards him. So him just upping and running wasn’t surprising to her in the slightest. She wasn’t even mad at him… 

Suddenly her phone went off. Sending a noise echoing through the kitchen… Choosing to ignore it she traveled slowly to the living room. Alexander, watched as she made her way to the couch, tail wagging, tongue hanging out of his mouth. 

She chuckled as she sat down next to him. “It is different living alone. But… we are going to be okay..” She leaned down to and pressed her head against Alexanders. He let out a small whine, letting her know that he understood her hesitation. “Al, I promise you, we will be okay… I think. You agree? Don’t you,” Alessia questioned. 

She hoped that Al actually did agree, because she couldn’t… She didn’t know if she would be able to...


End file.
